1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly, to an improved abdominal exercise device having a radiused lumbar support to prevent subluxation of the spine and contribute to a better and more comfortable workout.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, strong abdominal muscles are desirable for aesthetic and health reasons. Therefore, many persons perform xe2x80x9ccrunchesxe2x80x9d or sit-ups while lying flat on the floor or a mat to strengthen their abdominal muscles. This form of exercise, however, puts strain on the lower back and can result in injury if not performed properly.
To overcome this problem, numerous devices have been developed for use by a person while exercising, including devices for use while performing xe2x80x9ccrunchesxe2x80x9d or sit-ups. Examples of such exercise devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D385,741, D407,256, 1,904,039, 4,752,067, 5,273,510, 5,431,618, 5,474,513, 5,647,829 and 5,882,284; as well as International Patent publication WO 96/36401.
However, none of these known devices appear to have met with commercial success. This is probably due to the fact that the known devices do not properly support the lumbar region of the back or are unduly complex and not easy to use. Furthermore, many of the known devices are too bulky and expensive.
Therefore, there still exists a need in the art for an exercise device to strengthen the abdominal muscles that is inexpensive, effective and easy to use, and that supports the back while providing a better and more comfortable workout, which produces improved results.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified exercise device. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified abdominal exercise device. It is a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified abdominal exercise device having a radiused lumbar support. And, it is yet a further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved and simplified exercise device having a compound-curve lumbar support with side rails to increase pressure on the abdominal muscles to provide an improved workout.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing an abdominal exercise device having a body with a flat front extending portion including a tailbone pad, secured to a raised rear portion having a compound-curve lumbar support with raised side rails, which device provides better and more comfortable back support to a user to thereby provide an accelerated abdominal muscle workout that produces superior results.